


Episode Four: "You've Been Acting a Little Odd Lately."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, as she should, skam 2x04, yes ruby hates the police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: Rubina Patil’s already made a plan for the next two years: work her way into the running for valedictorian, get into Barnard on the pre~med track, and get the hell out of Massachusetts. Yeah, she’s constantly stressed out, and counting calories is the only thing that keeps her in control of her life, but it doesn’t matter. When she gets these three things, she can relax. Until then, she’ll just keep on working.Elias Rivera is not a part of this plan. Ruby shouldn't even be thinking about him. He's just another worry on her brain, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get him off of her mind.Control. That's what Ruby will get. She'll stop at nothing to achieve that.Too bad her body's got other plans.
Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879771
Kudos: 6





	1. Same Sky

MONDAY, OCTOBER 12, 9:28 A.M.

INT. BEDROOM

 _Angel_ by FINNEAS plays quietly as the camera pans over RUBY'S sleeping face, completely at peace. She opens her eyes after a moment and rolls over onto her back, the sun glowing on her face.

She looks over across the room to see GRACIELA fast asleep in her own bed. She waits for a moment, just thinking, and then sits up, stretches, and swings her legs over the side of the bed.

She reties her ponytail and drags a hand over her face, trying to force the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes fixate on the wall ahead of her and she waits there, breathing, before standing up, stretching her arms out and turning towards the door.

EXT. CAPE HOUSE PORCH

RUBY pushes open the door and heads outside, standing on the front porch. The sun has risen but the sky is still golden, and she slips out her phone to take a picture. She goes to her calls after that, pressing a few buttons and holding it up to her ear. The phone rings for a moment before it's picked up.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
Rubina? Is something wrong?

RUBY:  
What? No! I just called to let you know that I'm awake.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
Oh. Good. Why so early?

RUBY:  
I don't know. It's super nice out. I might go for a run.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
It's sixty degrees over here, won't you get cold?

RUBY:  
Sixty degrees isn't cold for me, Aai.

SHIVANI laughs.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
You Americans are odd.

RUBY:  
I'm not odd. I'm just used to it by now.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
Well, it's been twenty five years and I'm still not used to it.

RUBY smiles. There's a pause.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
So Vivianne's mother called me this morning.

RUBY'S smile falls as her mother continues to talk.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
She wants to meet up. Just to catch up, okay? Just the two of us. You can stay home, and I won't mention anything, so it should be fine.

RUBY:  
Did you say yes?

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
No, I wanted to talk to you first.

RUBY swallows.

RUBY:  
I'll stay at home?

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
Yes. If she asks, you're...studying for a chemistry exam. Does that work?

RUBY:  
And you won't say anything about...

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
Do you want me to?

RUBY:  
No. God, no. I, um...you should go. Vivi's mom was always really nice anyways.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
You're sure?

RUBY:  
Yeah. Perfectly fine.

She looks around the porch.

RUBY:  
Look, I think that the girls are starting to wake up, so...I'll call you again tonight?

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
Rubina, are you sure you're okay with it?

RUBY:  
Mhmm. Love you. Bye.

SHIVANI (O.S.):  
Bye~~

RUBY hangs up before SHIVANI can say anything else. She waits for a moment, trying to center herself, before pulling up the photo up the sky that she took. It's relatively pretty for an IPhone picture. She smiles slightly before opening up Instagram and pulling up her DMs.

She hesitates for a moment before hitting the new message button and typing in ELIAS'S name. When his username comes up, she selects it and sends the picture, followed by a text reading "i think my pictures are cooler".

She stares at her screen for a moment, but the sound of the door opening behind her surprises her and she puts her phone away quickly. JULIET is standing behind her, looking relatively tired.

JULIET:  
You're already awake?

RUBY:  
Yeah, I was gonna go for a run, but if you guys are waking up, then I'll skip it.

JULIET:  
It's just me and Karima right now. Holly's still asleep.

RUBY:  
Graciela was too when I got up.

JULIET:  
Thought so.

A beat.

JULIET:  
Can I tell you a secret?

RUBY nods and leans towards JULIET, who whispers something in her ear. RUBY'S smile grows, and she pulls away when JULIET'S done.

RUBY:  
No way.

JULIET:  
You'll help us, right?

RUBY:  
Fuck yeah, that's _awesome._

JULIET:  
Sick.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a moment.

JULIET:  
I'm so fucking hungry.

RUBY:  
What do we even have for breakfast?

JULIET:  
I think Karima's gonna make pancakes. I'm not allowed anywhere near the stove, so...

RUBY:  
Why not?

JULIET:  
She let me make pancakes at her house once and I almost set the place on fire.

RUBY laughs, and JULIET grins when she hears it.

JULIET:  
There it is.

RUBY:  
What?

JULIET:  
You're laughing. You seemed a little sad, so...

RUBY smiles, shaking her head.

RUBY:  
Nah, I'm fine.

JULIET:  
Alright, well...

She points back towards the house.

JULIET:  
Karima's probably gonna start making breakfast soon, if you wanna come in.

RUBY:  
I'm just gonna stay out here for a little bit, I think.

JULIET nods and waves before heading back inside. RUBY closes her eyes, the sun shining on her face. Her phone buzzes after a moment and she pulls it out, looking at the new messages. ELIAS has DMed her back "definitely lol", followed by a picture of the sunrise and a message reading "same sky!!"

She smiles slightly as she hearts the message. _Angel_ resumes and she puts her phone away, looking back at the sky has the camera pans away.


	2. Spirits

TUESDAY, OCTOBER 13, 9:12 P.M.

INT. LIVING ROOM

The girls are sitting in the living room in various positions. GRACIELA'S stretched out on the couch, her head in KARIMA'S lap as she angrily recounts the events of Friday night.

GRACIELA:  
...and so I'm standing there, right? And I'm all like, "leave me the fuck alone", and the guy's like "come on, just come over to my place", which is fucking gross, by the way...

HOLLY:  
And you had no idea who he was?

GRACIELA:  
 _No!_ And so Isaac sees me and comes over and he's like "hey, man, leave her alone" and this _asshole,_ this guy who's probably never even _met_ Kailey, starts going on about how Isaac should be at home dealing with his "psycho sister". And Isaac doesn't know how to react, I mean, he always sort of shuts down when this sort of thing happens, and I was just getting so mad that I sort of...blacked out.

KARIMA:  
And then you punched him.

GRACIELA:  
Right, and then I punched him.

RUBY:  
Was Isaac okay afterwards?

GRACIELA:  
I don't know. I mean, he seemed pretty shaken up, but I think that Benjamin drove him home, so...

JULIET:  
Jesus Christ.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. It was fucking awful.

KARIMA:  
And what happened after? With the guy?

GRACIELA:  
He looked mad, but Julian made him leave before he could do anything else.

HOLLY:  
 _Julian_ did that?

GRACIELA snorts.

GRACIELA:  
No way he came up with that on his own. Elias was there. He heard everything.

HOLLY:  
You're both friends with Kailey?

GRACIELA:  
Girl, we were a squad in elementary school. It was always, like, me and Isaac and Elias and Kailey. 

KARIMA:  
Mmm, I remember that.

JULIET:  
I miss elementary school. Remember Ms Walker?

KARIMA:  
God, I hated her. She always acted like my parents didn't want me to learn.

JULIET:  
And you were still the smartest motherfucker in that class.

KARIMA:  
Hell yeah I was.

GRACIELA yawns, sitting up.

GRACIELA:  
I'm bored. Let's play a game.

RUBY:  
Trivial Pursuit?

GRACIELA:  
God, no. What else is there?

HOLLY points towards a basket on the ground.

HOLLY:  
There's a bunch of games in there.

JULIET:  
I'll go look.

JULIET gets up and starts going through the basket. She rolls her eyes.

JULIET:  
These are all boring as fuck, Holly.

HOLLY:  
Not my fault. This isn't my house.

JULIET:  
It's all shit for millennials. Like, this is the kind of thing that you'd play while drinking _wine~~_ oh, sick, a Ouija board!

HOLLY:  
A what?

GRACIELA:  
You can talk to spirits with it, haven't you ever seen the movies?

HOLLY:  
I hate those movies.

KARIMA:  
These things are so fake, come on.

RUBY:  
They're kind of cool.

GRACIELA:  
I sort of believe in spirits...

KARIMA shrugs, leaning backwards.

KARIMA:  
You know what, go ahead. This will be fun to watch.

JULIET:  
You're such a cynic.

KARIMA:  
You love me.

JULIET rolls her eyes, but she's smiling as she sets the board onto the table.

JULIET:  
Ready?

CUT TO: the girls are in position with their fingers on the board. HOLLY takes a deep breath.

HOLLY:  
Okay, um...oh, holy spirits~~

RUBY:  
I don't think that they're religious.

GRACIELA:  
They could be.

KARIMA:  
Shh!

HOLLY:  
Spirits, does Mason like me?

The girls "oooh" loudly as HOLLY blushes. The board moves very slowly to M, then A, then fills out the rest of the word MAYBE. HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY:  
Maybe? Huh?

JULIET:  
Maybe it means something like he doesn't know yet. Or, like, he needs to get to know you better before he does.

HOLLY:  
But shouldn't the spirits know?

RUBY:  
I mean, if Mason doesn't know, no one knows.

GRACIELA:  
Okay, um...dear spirits, who was Elias thinking about all weekend?

RUBY'S eyes widen. JULIET looks up from the board.

JULIET:  
What?

GRACIELA:  
He was acting all...floaty, I don't know. And it happened right after his party, too, so maybe something happened there.

The board begins to move to I, which confused all the girls. Their faces become even more confused as the board spells out IN HERE.

GRACIELA:  
 _What?_

JULIET:  
Guys, come on, it was obviously Karima.

KARIMA grins, doing a fake hair flip. The girls laugh.

HOLLY:  
Okay, so not me, and not Graciela, so...

KARIMA:  
[deviously] What if it's Ruby?

GRACIELA:  
Ruby wasn't even at the party.

JULIET:  
Wasn't she?

RUBY:  
I was there for, like, fifteen minutes. Karima texted me about you punching a guy and I came to see what was up. And then Juliet took my phone~~

JULIET:  
Sorry.

RUBY:  
~~and so I borrowed someone's phone and called my sister.

She swallows.

RUBY:  
[almost unconvincingly] That was it.

HOLLY:  
So who was it then?

RUBY:  
Maybe the spirits are just on crack.

JULIET snorts, and KARIMA turns towards the board.

KARIMA:  
Dear spirits, what's Isaac's deal?

RUBY:  
What?

KARIMA:  
He's my lab partner, and he always seems off, so...

The board begins to move to G, then A, then Y. RUBY frowns.

JULIET:  
Isaac's gay?

GRACIELA:  
No, Owen _just_ told me that he and Alyssa Joyner hooked up, like, a week ago.

HOLLY:  
Maybe he's closeted.

RUBY:  
Maybe we shouldn't speculate about this.

KARIMA:  
You're right. Let's just...take a break now~~

Suddenly, GRACIELA'S phone buzzes. She picks it up and her eyes widen.

GRACIELA:  
Holy _fuck.  
_

JULIET:  
What?

GRACIELA:  
Someone just texted me, some unknown number, and it's got all of the questions we asked.

KARIMA:  
 _What?_

RUBY:  
No way.

GRACIELA:  
No, seriously, look, it's~~

All of a sudden the power cuts out. The screen cuts to black and someone's scream pierces through the air.

A beat.

JULIET (O.S.):  
It wasn't _that_ scary...

HOLLY (O.S.):  
Shut up!


	3. Stomachache

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 14, 10:20 A.M.

INT. KITCHEN

The girls sit together at a table, breakfast plates in front of them. JULIET is making something at the counter.

GRACIELA:  
...and you know, I just want to find out, because when I do I'm gonna annoy the hell out of him. I mean, that's one of the few things I'm good at, isn't it?

KARIMA:  
Why do you care so much? I've never gotten this involved in my brothers' love lives.

GRACIELA:  
...just two weeks ago you were talking about wanting your brother's girlfriend to cause drama.

A beat.

KARIMA:  
 _Look~~_

JULIET:  
[abruptly] Does anyone have that physics test next Wednesday? Because I think I might study for about ten minutes before my brain cuts out.

KARIMA:  
The material's not so bad, I can help you study.

JULIET:  
You're my favorite person ever.

KARIMA:  
I know.

JULIET comes to the table, and their talking fades out for a couple moments as the camera view begins to get shaky. RUBY'S eyes are unfocused and blank until HOLLY'S voice snaps her out of it.

HOLLY:  
Ruby, do you want some more toast?

RUBY blinks, looking up.

RUBY:  
What?

HOLLY looks suspiciously over at her plate, which only has one small slice of toast on it.

HOLLY:  
You haven't eaten much yet.

RUBY:  
I'm not really hungry.

HOLLY:  
You still need to eat. I read that sometimes your body tricks you into thinking that you're not hungry in the morning despite the fact that you need to eat something to get through the day.

RUBY:  
My doctor told me to cut down on gluten. I've been getting these stomachaches and she thinks that maybe I have some sort of gluten intolerance.

HOLLY nods, unconvinced.

HOLLY:  
Right...

An awkward silence. GRACIELA looks at her phone and rolls her eyes.

GRACIELA:  
Still no service.

JULIET:  
Really? I'm getting one.

HOLLY:  
Then can you text my sister really quick? She must have called the electric guy because I saw him outside earlier. I just want to see if he can fix it today.

JULIET:  
Yeah, sure, put her number in.

HOLLY takes JULIET'S phone and types in a number, and JULIET types out a message.

JULIET:  
And this is...Olivia, right?

HOLLY:  
No, Isabella.

JULIET:  
Cool. Sent it.

She sets her phone face down on the table. KARIMA is playing a game on her phone.

GRACIELA:  
Kind of crazy, isn't it?

RUBY:  
What?

GRACIELA:  
The whole message thing. None of us were on our phones, right?

KARIMA:  
Nope.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, it just...doesn't add up.

JULIET'S phone buzzes, and she picks up her phone. Her eyes widen.

JULIET:  
Holy _fuck.  
_

HOLLY:  
What?

JULIET:  
Your sister just texted me back. She said..."I didn't call any electric guy...I have no idea who you're talking about."

The camera pans towards JULIET'S pale face for a moment.

Cut to black.


	4. Talk To Me

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 15, 5:51 P.M.

INT. LIVING ROOM

The girls are sitting in the living room: HOLLY is sprawled out on the carpet, JULIET is on her phone in an armchair, and GRACIELA, RUBY, and KARIMA are sitting on the couch together.

GRACIELA:  
What if I texted back?

RUBY:  
Who?

GRACIELA:  
The number that texted me. Should I respond?

KARIMA:  
It's a waste of time. You probably won't get a response.

GRACIELA shrugs. JULIET frowns at her phone, looking up.

JULIET:  
The bus doesn't come for another day.

HOLLY:  
_What?_

JULIET:  
Yeah, nothing until tomorrow afternoon, just like we planned.

KARIMA:  
Fuck.

HOLLY:  
And I can't even call my sister to pick us up. She's got an OB appointment today and she's always tired after those.

GRACIELA:  
Oh my god, she's pregnant?

HOLLY smiles, slightly proud.

HOLLY:  
Yeah, five months.

A beat.

HOLLY:  
So...we're stuck.

RUBY sighs.

RUBY:  
Guys, come on, it's not that bad. We've got a day left. We might as well do something with it.

GRACIELA:  
Girl, I'm fucking scared.

HOLLY:  
Yeah, like...what if we die?

RUBY rolls her eyes.

RUBY:  
We're not gonna die.

KARIMA:  
We could.

RUBY:  
_Karima._

KARIMA:  
I'm just saying!

RUBY suppresses a smile.

RUBY:  
Okay, how about me and make something to eat?

HOLLY:  
Why me?

RUBY:  
I mean, it's your sister's house. I don't know where the pots and things are.

HOLLY shrugs, accepting this. She holds out her hand and RUBY pulls her off of the floor.

RUBY:  
None of you get to die.

JULIET:  
Got it.

RUBY and HOLLY disappear into the kitchen, RUBY first and HOLLY behind her, looking suspicious.

INT. KITCHEN

RUBY pulls up something on her phone, resting it against the counter.

HOLLY:  
What are we making?

RUBY:  
Just soup. My mom makes it a lot, though, it's really good. It's, like, butternut squash, but sort of Indian style, I guess.

HOLLY:  
Cool, what's first?

RUBY:  
We've gotta peel the squash, I think. Your sister had some in the fridge.

HOLLY nods, grabbing the squash. The two of them get to work chopping the carrots, and HOLLY peers at the recipe.

HOLLY:  
Ooh, it's got coconut milk?

RUBY:  
Yeah, I went out the other day and got some.

HOLLY:  
Isn't it sort of unhealthy, though?

RUBY gives her a look, and HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY:  
I'm gonna eat it, I swear. I've been working on that all summer. I was just...wondering.

RUBY:  
It's high in calories, yeah. And it's got a lot of saturated fat, but it also helps reduce inflammation. And it also helps fight against infections, I think. And it's good for your metabolism. I mean, it's got fat, yeah, but sometimes fat is good for you, you know?

HOLLY nods, absorbing that.

RUBY:  
And butternut squash is really healthy too. It's, like, really high in nutrients, but also in calories. It's got a ton of antioxidants and vitamins.

HOLLY nods again, but her eyebrows are creased.

HOLLY:  
Why do you know all of that?

RUBY turns red.

RUBY:  
My mom's a nutritionist, so...

HOLLY:  
And since when did you care about calories?

RUBY doesn't respond.

HOLLY:  
Ruby, are you okay?

RUBY:  
Why wouldn't I be?

HOLLY:  
You've just...you've been acting a little odd lately. Are you sick? Is that why you haven't been eating a lot?

RUBY:  
I just haven't been hungry.

HOLLY:  
You know you can talk to me, right?

RUBY is focused on the squash. She doesn't look up at HOLLY.

RUBY:  
Yeah.

HOLLY stares at her for a moment before sighing and turning back to the squash.

HOLLY:  
And what next?

RUBY:  
Just cut it into...I think into one and a half cubes?

HOLLY checks the recipe and nods.

HOLLY:  
Got it.

They work in silence as the camera focuses on RUBY'S face, focused but also a little twisted.


	5. Psychic

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 16, 7:34 P.M.

INT. LIVING ROOM

The girls are all sitting in the living room, GRACIELA and HOLLY looking slightly cautious. KARIMA is braiding JULIET'S hair. We can hear rain and thunder from outside.

HOLLY:  
Has anyone ever done any self defense classes?

RUBY:  
Why?

HOLLY:  
I saw that guy outside again, and I was just...I just want to be prepared.

JULIET:  
Come on, we're five against one. We'll probably make it out with at leastone of us alive.

RUBY hides her face in her hands to hide a laugh. HOLLY, on the other hand, looks scandalized.

HOLLY:  
Why would you say that?

JULIET:  
Because it's true?

This time, GRACIELA laughs too. KARIMA sits quietly, still braiding JULIET'S hair. GRACIELA leans back, her head leaning on the couch.

GRACIELA:  
Come on, Holly, distract us. Talk about the concert.

HOLLY:  
Um. Yeah, okay...so you're all gonna be there at six, right?

JULIET:  
Yeah.

HOLLY:  
So me and Juliet been posting on our Instagrams a ton and my posters have been up school for two weeks, so between that we've sold, like, a _ton_ of tickets. I think that putting Ivy and the Gemini on the list actually really helped.

KARIMA:  
Hmm.

HOLLY:  
So we should have a lot of gifts by the end of the night. The lady who I talked to on the phone will be _so_ happy.

A beat.

HOLLY:  
Ruby, do you know what you'll be singing yet?

RUBY:  
Um...no, not really.

HOLLY:  
 _What?_

RUBY rolls her eyes.

RUBY:  
Chill. I can handle it.

HOLLY:  
Are you _sure?_ I mean, I'm basically tone deaf, so I don't know how this sort of thing works, but you should be prepared~~

RUBY:  
I'll be fine, Holly.

HOLLY:  
Okay...

She shakes her head.

HOLLY:  
Anyways, we've only got a week, but my sister said that she'll start setting up before we get out of school, so~~

There's a loud bang from outside. The lights flicker. GRACIELA grabs RUBY'S wrist.

JULIET:  
 _What the fuck?_

GRACIELA:  
Should we call someone? Like...the police or something?

RUBY:  
What are the police gonna do?

GRACIELA:  
I don't know! But if Isabella doesn't pick up we're gonna have a _much_ bigger problem. Let me just~~

She pulls out her phone, but KARIMA smacks her arm away.

KARIMA:  
Put that away. I've gotta tell you guys something.

RUBY:  
What?

KARIMA:  
Don't freak out, okay? It's...odd.

GRACIELA:  
Come on, I'm not gonna freak out any more than I already am.

KARIMA:  
Okay.

Her voice drops lower.

KARIMA:  
I know that I've been acting a little...weird tonight.

HOLLY:  
Have you?

JULIET:  
Guys, I know her. She's been off this entire time.

KARIMA:  
Right.

She looks around the room warily.

KARIMA:  
Look...when I wear my hijab, I can...see things. Things that other people can't see.

HOLLY:  
What, so you're _psychic?_

KARIMA:  
...something like that. But ever since we got here, I've been seeing these visions of a boy. One who looks exactly like that electrical guy.

GRACIELA:  
What kind of visions?

KARIMA:  
[seriously] Images from another time.

GRACIELA'S eyes widen in fear.

GRACIELA:  
 _Fuck!_

KARIMA closes her eyes. Her lips purse, and she takes a few deep breaths. Her eyes open slowly.

KARIMA:  
I see him now.

HOLLY:  
What? What do you mean now?

KARIMA:  
Like _now._ Behind that door.

She points towards the door to their left. 

GRACIELA:  
Oh my god, stop, please.

RUBY:  
What does he want?

KARIMA:  
He...he wants to be seen. No one ever sees people like him. People who are different.

JULIET:  
Well, can you make him go away?

KARIMA:  
Not by myself. Not without help.

HOLLY:  
...do we have to?

KARIMA:  
Do you want him to leave us alone or not?

HOLLY falls silent at that. KARIMA very slowly gets to her feet.

KARIMA:  
Come with me. My hijab will protect you, don't worry.

RUBY snorts, and JULIET kicks her leg. 

GRACIELA gets to her feet first, pulling RUBY up with her, and HOLLY stands up after them. JULIET is in the back of the line. They all walk towards the door, KARIMA leading the way.

KARIMA puts her hand on the knob and opens it, but nothing's there. GRACIELA shivers.

JULIET, who's disappeared from view, suddenly calls out.

JULIET:  
Guys, _oh my god_ , I found him.

Something clatters to the ground. GRACIELA and HOLLY whirl around, screaming, just to see JULIET'S pale grinning face illuminated by a flashlight. She bursts out into laughter, RUBY and KARIMA following her.

GRACIELA:  
What the _fuck?_

HOLLY:  
Are you _kidding me?_

JULIET:  
Did we get you?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, you fucking got us!

KARIMA:  
Come on, it was hilarious.

GRACIELA:  
Fuck, I think I peed a little!

RUBY:  
You know, if I hadn't known, it would have been pretty scary.

HOLLY:  
So what's up with the electrical guy then? Did you actually text my sister?

JULIET:  
Mhmm, yeah, I texted her and then I changed Karima's contact to Isabella's name and she texted me back. He's just a normal guy.

GRACIELA:  
Then what was up with the Ouija board?

KARIMA:  
I made the account, obviously. You guys were too invested in the board to even notice.

HOLLY:  
But what about the answers?

JULIET:  
Come on, it's just an Ouija board. Nothing to take seriously.

HOLLY:  
So...Mason might actually like me, then?

RUBY:  
We didn't want to fuck up anything without knowing.

RUBY'S phone buzzes, and she looks at it as the girls continue to talk. It's a picture of a box of green tea from ELIAS, followed up by a text that says "got ur favorite". She smiles.

KARIMA:  
Jules, we should've taken a video.

GRACIELA:  
 _God_ no. You would've never let us live that down.

KARIMA:  
What makes you think that we will now?

RUBY looks up quickly, then types back "ur so cool". She hesitates for a moment before typing "did you see the bio hw?"

ELIAS texts back "YES IT'S AWFUL I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT".

RUBY smiles again, looking up as the girls continue to laugh. She thinks for a moment before sending back "i can help you lol". 

She pockets her phone and looks back up, smiling with the girls~~but this one is genuine.

_CUT TO BLACK_

_CUT TO END CREDITS_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @iamaconcretewall


End file.
